1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves automatic detection of IR sources generated by forest fires. The precise global positioning system ("GPS") location of each source is automatically determined. Major components of this invention include an airborne instrumentation pod, and several GPS receivers, one in the pod, and one at a ground station at a known location. The primary function of this invention is un-manned detection of IR sources and computation of their latitude and longitude.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many drone-mounted, aircraft-mounted and hand-held fire IR imaging sensors have been and are being used in fire observation, research, measurement and detection. These approaches all lack the capability to automatically produce precise latitude/longitude/elevation fire location data. These images are directly observed by the pilot or observer, or telemetered to a ground control station for observation, relay to other fire stations, and storage. Locations of specific fire hot spots are approximated by a human observer who annotates the image data.
There are no known systems that provide un-manned and continuous real-time down-linking of fire IR hot spot locations to give immediate early fire location data to fire response groups. However, earth monitoring satellites with visible and IR cameras do observe and down link real time images of large area fires to satellite ground stations, who then forward these images to agencies at the fire site. This can only be done when the satellite is overhead, and only after the fire has spread over a large area to make it detectable from satellite altitudes.
Presently, fire fighting groups depend almost exclusively on human observation to locate fires. In Southern California, airline pilots provide most of the early fire detection. However, locations are only approximate, and the fires are often at a somewhat advanced stage. Fire containment at this stage is expensive and hazardous, compared with early interdiction at the small brush fire stage.